Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{10n}{8} + \dfrac{-4n}{8}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{10n - 4n}{8}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{6n}{8}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $x = \dfrac{3n}{4}$